Dulce Rutina
by Gongora de Quevedo
Summary: "Desde hace varios años, la rutina, que tantos odian, me ha enamorado. Se trata de gestos simples, cotidianos. Una repetición de acciones sin importancia para algunos, pero que constituyen mi mundo." / Fluff!SuFin.


_¡Hola!_

_Esto es lo primero que publico en , así que agradecería...¿paciencia? Pero las críticas son muy bien recibidas :)_

- Género: ¿Fluff? Es una cursilería.

- Pareja: SuFin

- Advertencia: ... 

** Disclaimer! Los personajes utilizados son APH Suecia y APH Finlandia y NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

- _God morgon_ -susurras y me das un beso tierno en la mejilla, como cada día. Cada día.

Desde hace varios años, la rutina, que tantos odian, me ha enamorado. Se trata de gestos simples, cotidianos. Una repetición de acciones sin importancia para algunos, pero que constituyen mi mundo.

El sonido del despertador es lo primero que oigo. Lo dejas sonar apenas unos segundos y puedo sentir tu cuerpo cerca moviéndose rápido para acallar al odioso aparatito y así proporcionarme unos valiosos minutos de sueño extra. Lo que tu no sabes es que yo ya me he despertado y espero ansioso tu ritual matutino. Comienza con una leve caricia en mi espalda y continúa con tu rostro inclinándose lentamente sobre mi. Noto tu nariz en mi cuello y seguidamente tus labios, con los que siempre me dejas una leve caricia allí. Tus brazos me atrapan con cuidado y es entonces cuando el anteriormente mencionado beso en la mejilla se produce, acompañado de un 'Buenos días' en sueco. Tienes la voz rasposa por las mañanas, pero con un acento muy suave. Con los años, he aprendido a morderme la sonrisa para que no te des cuenta de que me gusta muchísimo más de lo que te dejo ver.

El día comienza de verdad cuando me doy la vuelta y te pido cinco minutos más en broma. Desvías la mirada y yo noto cómo realmente quieres darme esos cinco minutos o puede que más, no lo sé. Pero es tarde y la vida empieza de nuevo. Me desperezo y te acompaño a la cocina. Siempre he sido de buen despertar, así que voy pasos por delante, sonriendo cuando oigo tus pies arrastrándose por el suelo. Oh, necesitas café para funcionar correctamente, como los otros dos escandinavos. Me apresuro a servirte una buena taza, bien cargada, mientras tu preparas las tostadas. Adoro ver la gratitud en tus ojos cuando recibes aquella simple taza.

Nos sentamos a desayunar frente a frente, y tus piernas atrapan a las mías bajo la mesa. La primera vez, recuerdo haberme apartado y haberte pedido disculpas, porque creía que estaba invadiendo tu espacio. Ahora ya sé que es así como quieres que sea.

Cuando llega la hora de separarnos y afrontar el día, lleno de complicaciones, papeleo, viajes, políticas y demás preocupaciones de las naciones, tienes siempre un minuto para desearme un buen día y darme el primer beso en los labios de la mañana. Es mi favorito, sin lugar a dudas. Dejas en mi boca el sabor de tu buena voluntad y tu amor para que me acompañe todo el día. Cada vez que me besas así, tengo ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte jamás.

A partir de aquí la rutina es para cada uno más o menos ajetreada. No nos importa (o al menos a mi no me molesta) porque sabemos, muy dentro de nosotros, que volveremos a la seguridad del otro, tarde o temprano.

Y así llega, normalmente de noche. Eres casi siempre el primero en volver a ocupar la casa, y me esperas con la cena servida. Noruega dice que es porque yo cocino muy mal y tu no quieres que te intoxique, pero yo le ignoro. Porque sé que te comerías lo que te diese, aunque fuese veneno. Así me quieres, ¿verdad?

La comida es un momento en el que tu sólo preguntas tres o cuatro cosas y yo relleno todos los silencios con mi parloteo. No logro callarme nunca, pero te robo varias sonrisas con mis tonterías diarias y eso vale la pena.

Me gusta lavarme los dientes contigo después de cenar. Porque creo que te ves muy guapo detrás de mi en el espejo del baño, intentando que no te obstruya la visión, sin gafas y preparándote para dormir.

Me meto en la cama y te busco con los brazos. No se lo creería nadie al verte la primera vez, pero eres muy bueno dando abrazos, ¿sabes? Es por eso que me gusta acurrucarme un rato entre tus brazos y darte las buenas noches con un beso que es sólo mío. Tu no te atreves a romper el ritual y lo esperas, para corresponderlo con cariño. Nos separamos normalmente y apago la luz. Ha sido un largo día, pero por fin estamos juntos otra vez. Sólo cuando noto tu respiración acompasada a mi lado, me giro para observarte en la penumbra. Dejo correr mis dedos por tu rostro antes de robarte un beso somnoliento con mucho placer. Sonrío y susurro un _"Rakastan sinua"_ antes de volver a dormirme.

Y no puedo evitar oír de tus labios un _"Jag älskar dig"_ minutos más tarde.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Los comentarios son aceptados con los brazos abiertos :3_


End file.
